


Martin's Axiom

by NicoTheRealAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Mother Goddess, Murder Assumption, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheRealAngel/pseuds/NicoTheRealAngel
Summary: Martin is a murderer. At least, that’s what the jury thought. After five years in prison and constant requests to review the evidence, the force listened. The discovery of angelic interference at the scene of his fiancée’s murder led the police force to absolve Martin of the charges. However, Martin doesn’t care about his absolution, all he wants is to raze heaven brick by brick to avenge his love.





	

“Good Morning, Bronson, it’s Gloria Mariposa. This morning on Exvirito Express-News, we bring you stories of a possible sighting of Mother-Goddess, potential angelic involvement in the Malum Murder Trail from six years ago, the recipe for the quick fae weight loss shake, and journals found in the ruins left from the battle against Sapien Rule. But first, we’ll go to Calor Solis for the weather report.”  
The newscast continued on as Martin groaned while rolling out of bed. Another day of rehabilitation lied ahead for him. If only they realized that an angel did it sooner, then there would be no need for “rehabilitation to the modern world.” Martin’s feet grazed the icy floor as he collected his thoughts. While he passed the TV, his hand slid into the power button, launching the apartment back into an unnerving silence. This was the third day of waking up to a news story about his late fiancé, and it made him ill every time they talked so casually about the murder.  
“Angels have never had anything to do with dragons. Clearly, it’s a false positive.”  
“Dragons have had a huge rival with Sapies. However, angels have never had a fight with dragons, and they were allies in the attack on Sapien Rule. Look at the suspect; obviously, Martin Malum killed his fiancé in cold blood because he’s a nut job.”  
Their words echoed in his mind. Martin breathed deeply, in and out. While he was free, it was best to focus on the task at hand, killing Mother-Goddess. He knew of her gambling addiction, monthly trips, and secret passage from Heaven to Exvirito. On the other side of the room hung his evidence and planning, red yarn running from point to point, weaving a picture of mass destruction. This was Martin’s time, and he’d be a fool to wait for even a moment longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was here; the forest that narrowed to a single archway. The passage from Heaven to Exvirito. Martin shivered, for he had finally done it; he had found his way to Heaven to raze it brick by brick. Clutched tightly against his thigh, the pistol’s freezing exterior reminded Martin of his quest. The prompt forcing him into the forest.  
The moon glinted off of the dewy grass, barely creating enough light to see. Far in the distance, Martin caught a glimpse of light. Inching towards it, he crept along the trees. It must be her; I will avenge him.  
As few creatures had traversed the passage, Martin had never learned of the vast clearing. From his perch behind the enormous tree, Martin stared as Mother-Goddess entered the clear, followed by two dragons in their Sapien form. One dragon clutched to his spear tightly, looking around with wide eyes. The other glanced sparingly as she, throwing her head back in laughter, conversed with the Mother-Goddess. However, Mother-Goddess herself was the most calm, her body showed no sign of fear or stress. Her eyes never straying into the darkness surrounding them. The farther the group walked into expanse, the more Martin could hear.  
“Dolores! Honey! You’re a hoot! How could you even come up with jokes I’ve never heard? And at twenty? How on Exvirito?” Mother-Goddess laughed her way through her words, Martin shifted at her words. What self-respecting Divine would ever let a 20-year-old dragon protect them? An utter fool might. As he looked up, his eyes met with the shaky dragon. Their gasps rang across the field. Eyes popped out of socket, hair stood up on ends, hearts pounded furiously, and minds raced to comprehend.  
“Karus. What’s wrong? What do you see?” the other dragon, Dolores, pulled out her spear and readied it. Her eyes now surveyed the land for the terror Karus had surely seen.  
“K-K-Karus?” Martin fell from his perch into the clearing, arm reaching toward the dragon and eyes glistening with memories of years ago. His Karus, his love, his dead fiancé was there, in front of his very eyes.  
“Martin?” Karus voice cracked as he raced over to Martin. “I thought they killed you. They said you were gone forever. Oh, Martin. Martin.” His hands touched Martin as if he was a mirage.  
The two clutched each other tightly as if it was all a dream. Their hearts beating at the same rapid pace. Their faces buried into the other’s shoulder. Their sorrows finally beginning to halt. Their mantras consisting only of their love’s name.  
Martin pulled back and spoke, tucking a piece of Karus hair behind his ear, “We’ll have to talk about the last eight years when we get home. But for now, let’s get out of here.”  
The reunited couple stood and walked back to Exvirito, agendas forgotten along with weapons.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a temporary publishing. I will be taking this down at the end of January and rewriting it into a novella. I will then, post that novella here and on another site, probably Wattpad.


End file.
